


Uta Pri Fanart Singles

by TwelveWounds



Series: UtaPri [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveWounds/pseuds/TwelveWounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want to make a few of these... even though this is probably crap LOL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uta Pri Fanart Singles

## Hijirikawa Masato

#####  ~~The cleaning lady~~ \-- Blue Princeling Samurai who cleans and cooks good food.

###### Artwork is mine, character is copyright to Broccoli and the wonderful Kurahana Chinatsu.

######  [](http://imgur.com/DxD6ij6)


End file.
